Aliens VS Predators VS Terminators VS Doctor Who!
by DalekAddison
Summary: The Doctor visits a peaceful planet which is owned by the Predators who are using Time Lord technology to bring Prey to the planet. An ultimate hunting ground with histories greatest prey. With an all out war descending, whose side will the Doctor join?
1. Chapter 1: A Calming World

Ok now. I have attempted to make a crossover before however it wasn't exactly a hit. So, I hope I do better with this one. Especially as it is the first Alien/predator and Doctor who crossover!

Chapter 1:

The Doctor stood monitoring the TARDIS console as the ship rocked backwards and forwards in flight. It had been a terrifying ordeal recently. Dealing with good old queen Bess and naming a galaxy Alison. However he had realised a while ago that he was going to go soon, so was just trying to for long it. He could jump in and see the Ood, but, why? He would die if he did. He knew that. But if he kept travelling he could go straight into the real way he dies and the Ood thing was a distraction. He growled out loud.

Everywhere he went, he got more visions from the Ood. More and more, stronger and stronger. The only thing now was to go there. Meet them.

That had not been the case, however. He had remembered a small little world which, no matter how nice, had hardly been populated. A nice retreat! He proceeded to shout that out loud. If he found a human there, a young female one who was brilliant, then perhaps, at least, he would have a companion in his final days. Plus he can get a rest. At last.

When he zoned back to the TARDIS, he heard the cloister bell tolling and quickly hit a part of the TARDIS console with his hammer, adjusted a dial, then returned to his thinking with the bell silenced and only the hum of the TARDIS to accompany him.

Surprisingly, the flight was rather smooth. When he had companions, the TARDIS had darted around with excitement that it nearly crashed everywhere. It was a refreshing change. But it meant he couldn't use it to take his mind off his inevitable fate.

On top of a grey peaceful moor, the TARDIS pulled it self into existence. A soft wind blew for a while, before the Doctor stood out of the TARDIS. He was placing his coat on over his blue suit.

Nothing. Nothing interesting. No plots to take over the world. No invasions. No hospitals. No little shops in the hospitals. He loved the little shops in hospitals. He looked down and saw a small purple flower on the floor; he smiled then began walking to the top of the hillock. He peered across the alien landscape below. Untouched for generations, there was still morning dew on the grass. And in the sky a giant gaseous planet could be seen. This planet was in fact a moon.

The Doctor sniffed the air. Fresh. And static-y. He paused. He turned to look back at the TARDIS. Nothing.

"But…" he began. He jogged back to the TARDIS "That smells like……..some sort teleport." He made his way up to the hillock again.

"No no no no no no no no no no no! A teleport? A long range one. A pretty powerful one. Really powerful. Like……anciently powerful."

In a flare of blue light, Cybermen appeared in front of him.

"Oh bother"

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! HE BROUGHT US HERE! DELETE!"

The doctor darts off to the safety of the TARDIS; The cybermen stomp after him. Attempting to get him before he leaves. Before the Doctor can escape, he is shot by one of the Cybermen. He collapses to the floor, just missing the purple flower. His eyes go blurry as he wonders whether this is the end……


	2. Chapter 2: The Unholy Alliance

Chapter 2: "Unholy Alliance"

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was being lifted up by two Cybermen. In front of him, stood the Cyber Leader. He had black handle bars and mask but with an exposed brain.

"Excellent" The Cyber leader said while clenching his fist. "Finally, the Doctor is in our hands."

"Leader!" A second Cyberman approach the Cyber Leader. This one just had black handle bars. "It appears the Doctor is not as stunned as we thought"

"Curses. We gave him the standard dose, why is he not unconscious?"

"He is a Time Lord remember. This dose is for humans"

"Then the Doctor can answer my questions. Doctor" The Cyber Leader grabbed the Doctors head and made it face him. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I…I" the doctor slurred. "I didn't. It was a teleport"

"A teleport you could have easily used."

"But why" interjected the Cyber lieutenant "If he brought us here, was he so easy to capture? Surely he would be prepared?"

"Excellent question" the Doctor spat "I think your lieutenant friend here should be Leader."

"Don't tempt me to kill you Doctor! I was assigned to my territory, and now i am here. And you brought me here!"

"What were you doing?" Asked the Doctor . "You were a leader of what?"

"You know what I was!" shouted the Cyber leader before turning away.

"He was the leader of a border patrol" stated the Cyber lieutenant

If the Cybermen could look angry then the Cyber Leader would have looked angrily at the Cyber Lieutenant.

"Our force consisted of two squads of eight Cybermen, A squad of twelve cybershades, four cybermat scouts and that…." He pointed to a large tank like vehicle not far from them.

"Nice" Said the Doctor "Battle tank. Command structure and transport. I would have thought it was too costly for a border patrol."

"Refrain from referring to my forces as weak Doctor"

"I wasn't, I just thought that it was a bit powerful for your forces. I wasn't being rude. In fact, I would go as far as to say the Cybermen are one of the most powerful races in the universe" The Cyber leader stared blankly at him. "That's a compliment"

"Excellent" said the Cyber leader, clenching his fist again. "The Doctor acknowledges our power!"

"Which brings me to my next point. Why are you here?"

"You teleported us here"

"I know THAT, but why? Why bring a deadly foe here? What for? Why bring your inevitable doom to your front door step?"

They stood in silence for a while. Expecting something to jump out at them explaining there evil plan. Nothing did.

The three jumped when another Cyberman came up to them. It had blue handle bars and was holding a large technical device.

"Leader! I have detected something"

"What is it Cyber Scanner?"

"I have detected another teleport arrival."

"Another?" The Cyber leader poked the Doctor "Is this of your doing?"

"Nope. Not anything to do with me."

"No command signal was omitted from him anyway" interrupted the cyber lieutenant.

"Then…..perhaps you are innocent doctor"

"Finally!"

"We must head to the mobile command unit!" ordered the Cyber Leader

The Cyber leader and Cyber lieutenant headed off to the tank. The Cybermen guards released the Doctor and he followed them. It did not take them long to enter the tank from a hatch at the back.

"Nice!" said the doctor "bit compact, excellent scanning array. I'm almost impressed. Well, if you weren't evil that is."

"Cyber Operator!"

"There's a cyber everything isn't there?" interrupted the doctor "I wonder if I could get a Cyber Waiter who could get me a cyber martini"

"Doctor, you're rambling"

"Sorry"

"Cyber Operator! Any news?"

"Actually sir." The Cyber Operator looked like an ordinary Cyberman but his chest unit had a several cables connecting to the computer systems. "We have sent the Cybermats who have gained some footage"

"Excellent" the Cyber leader clenched his fist again "Display the footage!"

On a screen, a video was displayed. The video was taken from low down due to the Cybermats height. But, marching towards the camera, were several mechanical skeletal figure with red glowing eyes. Behind them flew two small aircraft like robots.

"No" said the Doctor "NO!" He began to repeat the phrase.

"You know these automatons?"

"Terminators! The robotic foot solider to Skynet, an AI that controlled the machines during the war of, well, he machines. There super advanced soldiers. Powerful. But there from a fixed point in time and space! They can't be here! If that war were to change, the fate of the universe would be in danger."

"I will engage in communication with them." The cyber leader said, turning to the screen. "Opening communications"

"That's not a good idea Cyber Leader."

"The humans our my enemy Doctor, the enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"Then why aren't you and the Daleks having tea parties? The humans are your cattle! You steal there brains! These things kill your humans. There like the fox to your chickens. Don't try Cyber Leader!"

The Cyber Leader waved the remarks away.

"Greetings. I am the Cyber leader, you will identify your self"

The image was static for a second, then an image of the Doctor appeared.

"You!" Said the Leader, pointing to the Doctor "You are behind this!"

"From here? Impossible. It's finding a recognisable face."

"Hello." Said the Doctor image "You are not human. You will Identify your self."

The real Doctor leant towards the Cyber Leader.

"It's a shard"

"Of what?"

"Skynet. You connect computers together in a network then take one away it can have some memory of the network, some files stored. It's a reconstruction."

"I…see"

"If you will not identify then we will be forced to examine you by force"

"Yes, we are the Cybermen. And my in tell suggest you are a Terminator"

"I am Skynet"

"You're a shard!" interrupted the Doctor

"A human?" asked Skynet "You deal with humans?"

"He is a Time Lord"

Skynet did nothing except smile evilly. He image flickered to that of a terminator then turned back.

"A time…lord? A lord of Time. Humans are stupid. Yoru honorary titles do not concern us, humans are humans, and humans are our enemy!"

"We are not enemies!" Shouted the Cyber leader "We were both brought here." The video cut out "we should work together to find a, oh what's the point."

"No!" shouted the Doctor " you can't stand for this Cyber Leader! You can't battle them!"

"I thought we were one of the most powerful races in the universe" The Cyber Leader said, quoting the Doctor

"You are. But they are your equals! That's why time around that war was locked! They can time travel you know. They could easily escape and invade anytime, anywhere, any when. There dangerous."

"So are we" The cyber leader left the tank, the doctor followed. "Cyber lieutenant, engage all troops and mobilize. And bring me the B.I.G Gun."

"Yes Leader."

"But Skynet has one thing you don't have. Imagination! They could easily out smart you."

"That is why I have you."

"What?"

"You will remain in the tank and advise and Command, that is your job."

"I can't"

"You will or you will die."

The Doctor was silent for a while. "Fine"

"Excellent!" The Cyber leader clenched his fist for the fourth time

The Cyberlieutentant walked up with a large gun.

"Leader. Here is the B.I.G Gun."

"Excell…."

"Don't!" interrupted the Doctor.

For once, the Cyber Leader looked slightly sad.

"Fine. Cyber Lieutenant, you and the forces will have to use arm mounted guns. This is the only large plasma string rifle we have."

"No matter. Our weapons are superior to our enemies."

"Take positions then. Doctor, head to the tank."

"Yes sir!" shouted the doctor, putting on a comic silute. He then walked to the tank and entered it. He turned to the Cyber Operator. "I could really do with that Cyber Martini right now."


	3. Chapter 3: Cybermen VS Terminators

Chapter 3: "Cybermen VS Terminators"

The Doctor had slipped on his Horn-Rimmed Glasses and was now examining the Cyber Controls inside the Tank. With him, as his partner, was the Cyber Operator; However the Doctor knew he was really his guard.

"So" Said the Doctor, standing against the controls fiddling with some levers. "Cyber Operator, Ey? Bet you had to go through some courses to get that job"

The Cyber Operator just stared at him for a while then turned back to the controls.

"You know of these Terminators then Doctor?" The Cyber Operator asked.

"Oh yes. I was there when they began to construct them. Stupid Cyberdine."

"Cyber Dine?"

"No, it's not a rank it's a company. They constructed Terminators and Skynet but Skynet took control of the Terminators and escaped. The Terminators themselves are actually a time paradox. They were based off the remains of one of there own sent to the past. It was destroyed by good old Sarah and then its arm was left. Hey presto! It had perfect material and tech to construct a race of deadly robots."

"I must ask though Doctor." The Cyber Operator began while scratching its chrome head. "How come there is no record of it?"

"Alternate timelines. It happened in an alternate timeline. It's a long story. It was made back when the …well they were alive anyway and they fixed it."

The Cyber Operator stood erect for a moment then turned to a screen. "Our forces are approaching the enemy." The Doctor just stood glumly at the other computer controls.

"Doctor!" came the harsh voice of the Cyber Leader through the communicator. "Explain to me these guys' weaknesses"

"Well" Began the Doctor "Powerful electrical charges can temporarily disable them. Your inbuilt arm cannons could be useful against them when concentrated or simply your B.I.G Gun would be good"

"Excellent! What type of weapons do they use?"

The Doctor sighed. "They use bullet based weapons. It's mainly effective against Organic creatures. I.E Humans"

"I know what an organic creature is."

"Sorry" The Doctor said before scratching behind his ear (Or whatever it is her does) "Just thought, WELL, you could be really dumb, I don't know."

A growl came from the communicator. "Doctor, sometimes you can be a real Ba.."

Was all that was heard before a high pitch noise was emitted from the device.

"Language Timothy!" The Doctor shouted. "Now, have you spotted the enemies yet?"

"Yep, I can see them on the other side of this trough like land formation. There forces are roughly the same size as ours."

"Excellent! That's just what I like to hear!"

"That's my phrase you know"

"Stop whinging"

"I'm Sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, very good, very good. We're even." The Doctor smiled.

In the midst of the alien breeze, the CyberLeader watched the relentless march of the terminators. From here, he could see there entire force. Lead by a T-X with various T-800 guards and two small squads of T-600's. Accompanying them were two HK-Drones. (.com/wiki/HK-Drone ) for reference.

He lowered the CyberBinoculars from his helmet and handed them to the Cyberlieutenant who had a look through them too.

"The Doctor better know what he's doing" said the Cyberlieutenant "We should have just let the battle computer decide tactics. What can a Pacifist know of battle?"  
"Your too naïve Lieutenant. The Doctor fought in the Time War you forget."

"As did we"

"But he, Lieutenant, he was with the Timelords. We had our planets destroyed by Dalek swarms. But the Timelords protected us from Temporal attack in return for our assistance."

"And assist them we did"

"Yes, but the Timelord knew tactics for Temporal Warfare. The worst kind of warfare. A huge battle being waged one second and the next the city is fine. A soldiers history being shifted so that he doesn't die or that he must go back in time to save himself. People being removed from history. The war was a dreadful thing Cyberlieutenant. And the Doctor is the only survivor."

"But do you trust him?"

"He is our prisoner"

"He can escape"

"Oh no. Not this time. We have captured him with an even greater prison than any Cyberoperator or command vehicle could ever produce." The Cyberlieutenant waited for the Cyberleader to continue. The Cyberleader did not speak for a second or two purely for dramatic effect.

"His own curiosity. He shall remain with us as long as the mystery of why we are hear remains just that. A mystery."

A loud crackle of static burst through the communicator device followed by "Hallo there Cyberleader!"

The Cyberleader grabbed the Communicator and placed it, by his ea…um….microphone.

"Ah Doctor, the enemy is advancing! What should we do?"

"Just shoot at em. That'll do the trick."

The Cyberlieutenant was crippled with laughter.

"That's it? That's it! Shoot at them? That's your plan? Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! A great timelord, you said! Temporal tactics! Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
The Cyberleader shot his head off with the B.I.G Gun. The Cyberlieutenants smoking head clumped to the floor and his body soon fell afterwards.

"Whoa!" shouted the Doctor through the communicator "That was harsh!"

"He was emotionally compromised."

"Still. He could have been a help"

"Never mind him, my forces are perfectly capable of dealing with these automatons. Now Doctor, Tactics!"

"That's it! Shoot at em! Maybe bung a grenade. But defiantly stay back. Maybe your Cybershades could melee with them a tad and then you can blast em from a far."

"Like meat shields?"

"More distractions"

"Very well. Keep the communication line closed Doctor for I don't want them to over hear anything."

"Fine fine fine." The Doctor agreed "Now one last thing."

"Whats that?"

"Allons-y!"

The line went dead.

"I preferred his fourth self." The Leader mumbled before bringing his B.I.G Gun to arms. "March!"

The Cybermen marched forward with the characteristic stomping sound accompanying them.

When the Cybermen opened fire, they had imagined the Terminators would fall like Flies. This was not the case. As a vast array of red energy blasted went hailing one way, bullets hailed the other way. Bullets ricocheted off the Cybermen and the lasers impacted into the Terminators causing no visible damaged. The sides advanced again. More being hit and more being fine.

"Activating the B.I.G Gun" The CyberLeader stated to no one. Then, like the aura borealis, energy poured out of the gun and swam over to a T-800. It collided into its chest and then it exploded in a fiery ball. "Well that was successful."

"1-0 to the Cybermen" came from the communicator.

The Cyberman next to the Leader was destroyed by a Missile from a HK-Drone and his head was flung high into the sky.

"Correction. 1-1 to the Cybermen" The Doctor corrected.

The Cybershades ran like wild dogs towards a group of T-600s. Finishing the assault by leaping into the air and crashing onto them. A brawl quickly ensued. Both sides strength enhanced to superhuman levels. The fights were long but the T-600s were stronger. The CyberShades had speed and numbers on there side and as one was able to occupy a T-600, another Cybershade removed its head from behind.

The melee spread however, more Cybermen and Terminators joined the brawl and soon, even the Cyberleader was fighting, with his B.I.G gun attached to his back. In front of him, a T-800 removed the head of a struggling Cyberman. The Cyberleader picked the T-800 up and threw it away and it crashed into another T-800. The Cyberleader expected them to die but found that instead they were both fine.

To his surprise, he was attacked from behind by the headless body of the T-600 he had seen decapitated before. He turn, and shoved his hand deep into the T-600s hundreds chest, then electrocuted it with all his might then watched the robot collapse to the fall before crunching its chest under his iron boot.

He caught the vision of a T-X across the battlefield, ripping a Cybershade to smithereens. When it saw him, they stared for some time at each other for a while, before they both began to run toward each other.

Mechanical legs on both sides wiring and clunking. Huge titans of steel, travelling at automobile speeds. Unstoppable technological fortresses about to collide.

There collision never happened.

Before the two figures could collide, they faded away into nothing. With them, the Cybermen, T-800s, Cybershades, T-600s and HK-Drones all faded away too. Leaving the battle field to how it was before they arrived. Leaving only smoking craters in there wake.


End file.
